With the maturity of high-power power electronics technology and the demands on power system development, using high-voltage high-power resistors is necessary in more and more scenes.
Presently high-power resistors applied in domestic and abroad suffer very high power dissipation in operation of resistors, thus radiating methods to resistors must be designed. Presently there are two kinds of common radiating methods. The first method is cooling resistor wires by immersing resistor wires in cooling fluid directly.
The disadvantages thereof are vulnerably occurring chemical reactions, such like ionization and rustiness, in case resistors are under current for a long-time running, which affects the reliability of resistors and circulating cooling circuits enormously. The second method as shown in FIG. 1: reference sign 1 in drawings represents a heat dissipater, and reference signs 2, 3 represent respectively an inlet and outlet. Heat of the resistor is transferred to the metal heat dissipater via heat transfer medium, and then fluid cooling proceeds via the heat dissipater. The disadvantages thereof are that, when the resistor is mounted in the heat dissipater, an electrical tail wire 20 on one side of the resistor and an inlet- and outlet-pipe 21 will affect each other mutually. Meanwhile when for the inlet- and outlet-pipe 21 occurs weeping or other malfunctions, it may cause electrical damages, which reduces the reliability of the system enormously; moreover the one end of the resistor closing to the inlet- and outlet-pipe 21 of the heat dissipater can stretch out of the heat dissipater for a relatively long distance, which causes incompact structure and space waste of the combinatory device of the resistor and the heat dissipater; in occasions where resistors and heat dissipaters are applied frequently, the electrical tail wires closing to the one end of the inlet- and outlet-pipe of the heat dissipater make the wiring irregular.